cawfandomcom-20200216-history
John Blackrose
Jonathan Ricardo Blackrose (born June 7th, 1986) is a Canadian professional CAW wrestler currently signed to New-WWE, Elite Dynasty Federation, & Rising Star Wrestling. Outside of the Majors John competes internationally in countries such as Japan, Mexico, and puerto rico, and still regularly competes on the American and Canadian independents. Blackrose is a 3 time CAW World Champion (1 time GCW World Heavyweight Champion, 1 time final URW Champion, and 1 time EDF World Heavyweight Champion) Current Vivianverse leauges. 'Elite Dynasty Federation (2012 - Present)' Through a partnership with Barely Regulated Aggressive Wrestling League, he would make his debut for EDF on EDF Livewire Episode 1 teaming with long time tag team partner Evan O'Shea as The Frontline, the would compete in the main event of the episode taking on the team of Danny Jackpot & Biff Andreas in a match to crown the first ever EDF Universal Tag Team Champions however they would come up short in the match, failing to capture the titles. Following this loss he would start up his singles career in the company, winning a spot in the Elimination Chamber match for the EDF Universal Heavyweight Championship at EDF Collision by defeating then champion Edward Cullen. At the event he would enter the chamber as the first combatant and go on to win the match by last eliminating Matt Eichorn (the final entrant into the match), successively winning the EDF Universal Heavyweight Championship in the process. Following the event Blackrose would defend the belt during EDFs Japan Tour (Competing as a heel due to his alignment in Japan at the time) and sucsesfuly defended the title every night of tour, his matches included a altercation with Akira Tozowa, Hiroshi Tanahashi, and a 45 minute steel cage match against Gage Kight. However on EDF Livewire episode 3 he would announce that he suffered a neck injury during the match (CAWfabe) and would have to vacant the championship do to it, he was then attached by Edward Cullen and carried off on a stretcher. He would return at EDF Leathel Lottery entering at #30, he would hit everyone in the match at the time: Lemarcus Carter, Hijo Del Reyes, & Edward Cullen with the Thorns Edge and would elimnate Hijo Del Reyes by hitting him with the Buck Kick, causing him to go over the top rope and to the floor below. Blackrose would then go on to try to eliminate Edward Cullen, however him (as well as Cullen) would be eliminated following Lemarcus Carter dropkicking them over the top rope, causing Carter to be named the winner of the first ever Leathel Lottery match and the new EDF Universal Heavyweight Championship, the next day following the event he would announce over twitter that he was cashing in his rematch clause for the EDF Universal Heavyweight Championship setting up a meeting between him and Lemarcus Carter for the championship at EDF Stairway to Heaven. 'New-WWE (2012 - Present) ' It was announced on August 10th 2012 that John Blackrose had finally come to an agreement with New-WWE over a contract and was officaly signed to the roster. He is set to make his debut in the company following New-WWE WrestleMania VII as apart of the Season 7 roster. He made his debut on the Smackdown before New-WWE WrestleMania VII with a victory over Brent Harvanator. Over the course of Season 7 John Blackrose would spend most of his time floating about, competing against several different superstars, this was until he entered a feud with then New-WWE United States Champion Matt Eichorn, there feud would culminate at New-WWE Over the Edge in which he was unsuccessful in capturing the championship. 'Rising Star Wrestling (2011 - Present)' Blackrose would sign a contract with Rising Star Wrestling in late 2011. In late 2012 following a contract dispute between RSW managment and Blackrose and his long time friend and tag team partner Evan O'Shea, Blackrose and O'Shea would leave the company, however the issue was resloved not to long following these events and Blackrose once again was under contract with Rising Star Wrestling. He is set to compete in Rising Star Wrestling's debut event RSW NeverEnding Aggression, he will be one of the six Jr. Heavyweights competing in a 6 man ladder match for Evan O'Shea's RSW Junior Heavyweight Championship. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **As John Blackrose ***''The Thorns Edge'' (Elivated Side Slam) (2004 - Present) ***'Canadian Crusifix' (Double underhook choke with bodyscissors) (2004 - present) ***'CrossFace' (2010 - 2012; Used as a regular move after that) **As Kevin O'Connor ***The Touch Down (Kryptonite Krunch) (2010 - Present) *'Signature Moves' **''Buck Kick'' (Super Kick) (2004 - Present) **Wrist–lock sitout side slam **Multiple Elbow Variations **Multiple Forearm Variations **Multiple Suplex Variations **Multiple DropKick Variations **Vertebreaker **Package Piledriver (Independents & Internationally only) **Diving Elbow **MoonSault **Step Up Enzuigiri *'Entrance Themes' **Down ~ 311 (2004 - 2008, 2012) **Undead ~ Hollywood Undead (2008-2009) **Let it Roll ~ Jet Black Stare (2009 - 2010) **California ~ Hollywood Undead (2010) **Just One ~ Hoobastank (2010 ~ 2012) **'Monster ~ Paramore (2012 - Present) ' **''Terrible Lie ~ Nine Inch Nails (2005 ~ 2010)'' **''Power ~ Kanye West (2010 - 2011)'' **''Self Vs Self ~ Pendulum feat. In Flames (2010, 2011 - 2012)'' **''Gold Digger ~ Kanye West feat. Jamie Foxx (2010 - Present; Used under the Kevin O'Connor gimmick)'' **Bring Me Down ~ Pillar (2008 Present; Used while teaming with Evan O'Shea as "The Front Line") **''Word Up ~ Korn (2008 Present; Used while teaming with Evan O'Shea as "The Front Line")'' **HORIZON ~ D'espairsRay (2011 - 2012; Used as face theme in Aniholic Championship Wrestling) Championships and Other Accomplishments: *'Elite Dynasty Federation' **EDF Universal Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Generic Championship Wrestling' **GCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Ultimate Reckless Wrestling' **URW Championship (1 time) **King of Reckoning 2011 *'Awards and Other Accomplishments' Category:URW Category:RSW Category:B.R.A.W.L. Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:EDF Category:New-WWE Category:NO-CW